This invention relates to a collapsible trolley associated with a portable case and adapted to retain luggage placed between the extended framework of the trolley and the portable case.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,513 issued Jan. 9, 1973. I have disclosed a collapsible trolley in which a portable case forms the foot of the trolley and an integral collapsible framework is pivotally attached to the portable case. The collapsible framework includes a handle and a pair of wheels which can be collapsed into a closed position located externally and at the sides of the portable case. When unfolded into an open position, the wheels project below the portable case and the framework projects outwardly from the case in a locked condition to form a wheeled trolley adapted to retain additional luggage between the framework and the portable case.
While the above collapsible trolley and integral portable case has many advantages, it would be desirable to produce a more compact structure and to incorporate the trolley structure solely within one face of the case to simplify manufacture. Depending on the size of the portable case, the wheel structure may not provide sufficient clearance above ground for all angles at which the trolley framework may be carted about by a user. Sometimes it may be desirable to use only the portable case, and not the collapsible trolley, and it would be advantageous to allow such dual use and thereby lighten the portable case when the trolley feature is not desired. Finally, use of the portable case as the foot of a trolley is not practical when the portable case is to be quite large. Other improvements in the appearance and portability of the assembly would be desirable.